Jamie Alone Or Not?
by AutumnFragrance
Summary: Jamie is a young man, he is considered anti-social. But when a new girl comes to FlowerBud his life of happy solitude comes to an end. Please R&R - !


**Ok I do not know what I am doing XD I am completely confused on how to post a story but I'm taking a stab at it...**

**Well for starters I will tell you that this story is about Jamie's life, he is the guy who is gender crazy in Harvest Moon Magical Melody, but you gotta love the guy . I am not too good at writing...But It makes me feel good So...I will write wether people hate it or not XD But your comments will determine wether or not I should bother posting more chapters...This is just the first so...I need to know if it's even liked...Before I post another...- Neh. Well This story will be rated M for mature...because it could get bad possibly...But I don't know yet...But M for mature..So no kids should read it...**

**I see people write something about a disclaimer? **

**Ummm **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon...But I'm an innocent writer XD making a fake story about it...So I hope I'm not breaking a law XD**

**This is MINE...meaning no one better take it...If it sucks...Well then I'm sure no one will take it...But as a warning...This is my material and no one better steal it... **

**thankies**

**Chapter One **

Jamie watched his animals as they grazed tiredly on the cool Spring afternoon. He started to think about the Harvest Goddess...And about how it all began.

_**-Jamie Flashback-**_

"Finally" sighed Jamie as he set down his hoe and scanned the land before him.

Jamie had moved into FlowerBud Village about a year ago, he had settled in quite nicely, and he was now a very successful Rancher.

He grinned at himself for all the hard work he accomplished. Looking up into the sky Jamie finally came to realize how late it was.

"Eh, again...I really should pay more attention"

He shuffled into his house and sat down at the kitchen table. He began to wonder what tomorrow would be like. At the realization that he had no clue what tomorrow would bring, he started to plan his schedule for the next day.

Jamie was snapped out of his thoughts by a grumble.

"Oh..."

His stomach growled again.

Jamie stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"I really should pay more attention to my health as well" Jamie laughed slightly as he reached for a Pot from the shelf and grabbed a box of pasta from the pantry.

He prepared the meal and sat down to eat.

"Hm not bad" He smirked at his amazing ability to cook.

When he finished eating he washed the pot and his bowl in the sink and put them away.

He looked to the clock and sighed , "Hm I should just go to sleep..."

Jamie walked to his room and shut the door, then he slid his poncho off and hung it on the head board of the bed.

Next he took off his shoes and set them on the floor next to the bed.

He laid down on his bed not caring if he wore his jeans and his undershirt, and started to drift off to sleep.

Morning came just like every other had...Except...

"EEEEEYAHHH!!"

Jamie flew up and fell out of the bed.

"What the hell was that!?" Jamie questioned angrily.

"EEEEEYAHHH!!"

The loud screech continued and just grew louder and more annoying.

Jamie stood up and ran out of his room trying to find this aggrivating noise.

He looked everywhere in his house but the source was not found.

Then he decided to go outside and check there.

The moment he stepped out the door he saw it.

Calver.

For some reason his dog was barking at something in the middle of his feild.

He heard the screech again and knew that the source was something that his dog was stalking.

"Calver. leave it" He ordered calmly,

But the dog ignored him.

That pissed Jamie off.

"Calver!!" He growled and ran up to his dog.

Calver. wasn't stupid. He knew when Jamie was angry, and he knew it would get ugly.

After he realized his masters anger, the dog ran off to the barn whimpering in fear.

Jamie stopped at the spot where his dog had once been focused on, and he peered down into the tall, thick grass.

Then he finally saw what his dog had been barking at, and what this screeching noise had been coming from.

There on the ground sat three little harvest sprites. It surprised him, for a second he wondered if he should step on them and run...But he didn't know what these little sprites were capable of if angry, so he kept his foot to himself.

The three of them started talking about him and wandering about him aimlessly.

"He is good, the Harvest Goddess was right" Said the sprite in yellow.

"Ahn...?!"

Jamie was confused, did they just say 'The Harvest Goddess was right'? Did they know this mysterious Goddess?

"Hey you guys! What do you think you are doing in my feild" he shot down coldly to the three of them.

The little red sprite looked up at him and smiled.

"So you can see us?" It grinned.

...

MOOOOOOOOO! **_-the cow makes Jamie snap out of the flashback-_**

Jamie looked down from the sky abruptly and fixed his eyes on the cow in his face.

"Gah!!" He fell back.

The cow chewed on some grass while staring at Jamie blankly, then it turned and walked to the other side of the feild.

Jamie shook his head. _"Hn I really need to stop going into deep thought when I work_._"_

"I wonder why I thought of that day..."

As he sat there on the ground he saw her. She was a petite girl, with short brown hair that she held back in pig tails.She was walking up the road his house was on. As she came closer he noticed her pink vest and blue jean shorts.

The he saw that clothes weren't all she wore...She wore a smile prettier than any smile he had ever seen. And he hated it.

Jamie watched her walk up the path near his house. He realized her direction was not towards him, it was up the hill...But where would she go...?

He shrugged it off and tried to pretend nothing happened. But that didn't work for long, he got a feeling inside him telling him that he should follow.

Despite his efforts to control his curiosity, and block out the feeling,

he just couldn't resist, no matter how hard he tried.

He found himself going up the same path, across the same bridge, and into the same Harvest Goddess Spring.

He watched for some time, then finally he decided he had, had enough.

He walked into the pathetic sentimental scene taking place before him.

"Jamie!" Cried one of the sprites.

"Give up." He stated cooly, yet his anger was starting to show.

The sprite seemed to not hear him and went on to say that he should join forces to save the Harvest Goddess with this new woman.

Jamie just laughed.

"I will never trust a human, they were the reason the happiness left the village and the same reason as to why the Harvest Goddess left. So I'll be damned if I let some un-evolved creature help me."

He turned on his heel and strode away, leaving three shocked sprites and a very hurt and surprised young woman all alone.

When he finally got home he slammed his door in anger.

_"How dare they even try to offer 'teaming up' with that human to me?!"_

He fumed.

(Later that evening)

-In Jamie's kitchen-

He had enough humans around him, this new one was one too many.

He wanted to get rid of her.

He wanted her gone.

But how?

He thought and thought as he sipped on a glass of water.

He slammed his fist down hard on the table.

"I hate--" His words faltered as he realized he was getting angry over someone who isn't of any importance.

He decided sleeping would be the best thing he could do.

_"Yes...just sleep...then everything will be...okay"_

After a long shower and changing into his night clothes he was ready for bed.

But no, life wouldn't let him sleep, for there was a knock on his door.

"Goddess Damn" He cursed under his breath and crawled from the bed.

He made his way towards the door in anger.

"WHAT!?" He opened the door, enraged.

Then a heavy heap of something fell on him and he crashed to the floor.

"Oof!!" he rubbed his head and adjusted his eyes onto what lay on him.

Figures.

Dan.

(All the characters are here from the beginning, because yes, I am lazy and don't feel like being all..active...and writing more than I might have to. )

Dan always got drunk and then instead of making his way to his house - which sadly was right across from Jamie's - he accidentally came here in his state of confusion.

This happened often...In fact he even did it the first day he moved to Flowerbud and started living at the vineyard across from Jamie's home (Dan moved in two months ago), which convinced Jamie that humans were worse and even more corrupt than he had first thought.

Jamie snapped back from his thoughts to the sound of grummbling on his lap.

"Hey asshole, get your face off my--"

He was cut off by Dan's hand gripping the chest of Jamie's nightshirt.

"Hn?" Jamie wondered what he was doing.

"Oh Eveeeeee??" Dan lifted his head and rested it on Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie twitched.

Again.

He seems to always think that Jamie is Eve when this happens.

_"Is this supposed to tell me that I look like a woman!? Not too mention some blondie prostitute!?" _Jamie thought with raging anger.

Another grumble.

Jamie was annoyed to the extreme.

Jamie tried to push Dan off. But he failed miserably.

"Hey fat ass!! Move!" Jamie spat.

Jamie's eyes widened as Dan moved his face directly in front of his.

They stared at each other for a while.

Jamie wondered what this idiot could be thinking at a time like this. He guessed not much of anything.

Dan seemed to be realizing that Jamie wasn't Eve.

A look of horror and disappointment flashed across Dans face.

"Eve...Where is...Eve?" Dan grumbled.

Jamie sighed in relief as Dan got off of him.

"Who the hell cares?! She is probably safely hiding from you!"

Jamie grew impatient, how much longer would he have to deal with this drunk?

Dan groaned and started to whine.

"Eve... my Eve...She is not here!" he cried out and tried to hug Jamie for comfort.

"Look buddy" Jamie stood "I am not gay so back of homo boy"

Dans mood changed and he giggled at the statement.

It was no use trying to be mean, Dan was in too much of a daze to even let insults phase him.

Jamie sighed and wrapped Dan's arm around his shoulder.

_"Well it's better than an angry drunk" _Jamie wasn't in the mood for a fight for once...He must of been tired...'Yes...that must be it' He tried to bring himself some ease with the thought.

They walked to Dan's house carefully.

Once there, Jamie knocked on the door and Ronald answered it looking upset.

"Oh!! Dan!!" Ronald looked relieved.

"I thought he must of gotten lost or hurt..." Ronald pulled Dan into the house and looked to Jamie.

"They might say you are a bad kid Jamie, but you are very kind, thank you"

Jamie just shrugged and headed back to his house.

He heard the door of the vineyard close and he sighed with relief.

He felt so awkward near humans.

He looked over to the Blue Sky Ranch and stopped.

_"Hm, A Ranch full of nuts. The old man is a drunk, The young man is the ranch hand he is also strangely quiet even though he has no reason to be...and haha they call me anti-social. Then there is the young woman, She is pretty yet plain and no man wants to date her. And then Bob...Goddess can anyone say freak? He looks like a freaking box with arms and legs."_

Jamie laughed a bit at the sad lives of the people around him. Knowing everyone had some sort of crap life or some despair in it...It made him feel good about his life and himself...with that he smiled and walked back to his ranch.

-The next morning-

Jamie slowly awoke from his sleep and rubbed his eyes groggily.

He stared at the window to the side of his bed, as he lay there, he soaked in the light filtering through the blinds.

Her smile.

"Ahn" He sat up.

Why did he think of her?

He hated that smile...but why did he think of it then...?

_"It..meant nothing...nothing at all..." _he tried to convince himself of that as he got ready for the day.

A few hours passed and Jamie was working in his fields again.

Jamie shuddered. He felt a presence...

He turned to find that the new annoying addition to Flowerbud was standing in his fields smiling.

_"Is that...smile for me?" _he pondered if her source of joy was seeing him..but then found himself wondering why he cared.

"Go away!" he then yelled at her trying to block out all the questions inside his head.

She seemed confused and Jamie's annoyance only grew because of it.

"Leave!" He shouted, losing his temper.

She fell back in shock, but quickly scrambled to her feet and fled the farm.

_"Humans"_

Was all that ran through Jamie's head.


End file.
